User blog:Jella141/The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition - Season 1 Episode 4 (With Or Without Walls)
'Previously On The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition' Loyg: Dammit! We're out. Scraw: Shit…I guess we gotta walk. — Roamers: Rarrrghh!! Tkid: Oh shit!!! Sierra: Fuck!!! We have to move!! — Man 1: Please, let us introduce ourselves first. I'm Drakan. This is Sant, Voice, and Matoro. Loyg: I'll say it again, what the fuck do you want? — Tkid: What the fuck happened?! Loyg: Nevermind, it's over… — Trixter: Eyebrows, get us the fuck out of here!! Truth, keep shooting at that prick!! Eyebrows: On it! Truth: Yes, ma'am! — Wonder: Jesus fucking Christ!! Where do I go now… — Sierra: It's going to get dark soon, we can't just stay here all night. Loyg: I know, we'll figure something out… 'This Time On The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition' [Screen fades into the massive herd of roamers making their way along the road towards Loyg and the group.] Scraw: Loyg, I think we need to keep going. Loyg: We need to rest. Tiger: Are you kidding? They could be on us any minute now!! Loyg: Calm down, Tiger. Panicking won't get us out of this situation. Tiger: I-I just…there's too many of them… Loyg: I know, but we have to keep quiet and stay down. Sierra: I don't know about this, Loyg. What if one of them sees us. That's all it takes. One of them, then the whole fucking herd sees us. Loyg: … Scraw: Loyg? Loyg: Fine, let's keep moving. [The group flee deeper into the forest. Screen fades to black. Screen fades back in to Wonder back at the fallen community, fighting off roamers with his knife.] Wonder: That all you got?! [After taking the surrounding roamers out, he looks back at the ruined sanctuary. He then realizes he has no choice but to leave.] Wonder: Fuck… [Wonder pulls his knife out of a roamer's skull and runs off into the direction that Loyg and the group headed in with the van. Screen fades to black. Screen fades back in to the others. They are still running through the forest when Mind suddenly trips on a gap in the ground.] Mind: SHIT!! [The others run back over to him.] Loyg: You good? Mind: Dammit, I think I fucked up my foot… Scraw: We'll take him. Tkid: Yeah. [Scraw and Tkid proceed to pick Mind up, helping him through the rest of the forest. The group eventually make their way out onto an abandoned road.] Sierra: Where to now? [Loyg observes the surroundings, spotting something across from him.] Loyg: Hmmm, there should be a small town nearby according to that sign. [He points at a rusty sign which reads: “'Tanglewood, 2 Miles Ahead'”.] Loyg: It looks like it's the only choice we got. We'll follow it up that way. Mind, how's your foot? Mind: I think I need to stop for a bit. Sierra: I don't think that's the best idea. Those roamers aren't out of the woods yet. Loyg: Sierra, we can't go on right now with Mind in this condition. Sierra: *sigh* Alright. [They walk over to a spot on the road where they can rest for a moment. Sierra comes and sits down next to Loyg, away from the others.] Sierra: What are we doing anymore, Loyg? Loyg: We're surviving. Sierra: We may be, but those guys, your people right over there, are weak. They aren't made for this world. I honestly don't know how much longer they are going to survi- Loyg: Sierra, don't. Sierra: It's just the brutal truth, Loyg. If you can't accept that people are always going to die, then you probably aren't made for this world either. Loyg: … [Screen fades to black. Screen fades back in to Wonder running along the road in which Loyg and the others left on. After making his way down it for a while, he discovers the broken down van. He goes over to it, desperately looking for something to inform him of the whereabouts of the group. He doesn't find anything inside.] Wonder: Mother fucker… [Wonder crouches down with his hands over his head. He then looks down and notices a small puddle of blood. He glances to his right and sees a trail which formed from it.] Wonder: Well shit. [He decides to follow the trail. It eventually leads him to the gas station, where he sees GG, GIR, and the group of strangers' bodies being devoured by part of the herd of roamers who are still heading towards Loyg and the others.] Wonder: Dammit… [Wonder hides behind a car, where he is unable to be spotted by the herd. Suddenly, a roamer approaches him from behind.] Roamer: Rarrrghh!! [Wonder is startled and clumsily reaches for his knife. Before he can pull it out, the roamer is silenced by the sound of a swinging object. Wonder looks up to see a man with a baseball bat alongside three other well-built men.] Man 1: You lost, stranger? Wonder: I'm just…thank you. Man 1: It's the least we could do. There's no need for any more of these dead fuckers walking around. Wonder: Yeah… Man 1: Well, I sure do hate to be impolite. My name is TK. These fine gentlemen right here are Smoshery, Sceptile, and Cyan. Smoshery: Hey. Sceptile: Hello. Cyan: Nice to finally meet a new person. TK: So, that's us. And who are you? Wonder: The name's Wonder. I'm trying to get back to my friend. TK: Ah, well then aren’t you in quite a predicament. That herd of roamers over there is pretty much fucking up every chance of that happening. Wonder: I can get through them. TK: Not without our help you can't. Wonder: You're willing to risk your lives for me? Why? TK: Because, you would do the same for us. Wonder: How can you be so sure? TK: I can't. Wonder: Well then…let's go. [Wonder and the four men charge into the small herd of roamers with their weapons ready. Screen fades to black. Screen fades back into Loyg and the others walking down the road to Tanglewood.] Tkid: Shit, I can still hear them. Loyg: We just gotta stay quiet, they don't know where we are. It's best we keep it that way. Tiger: You think this Tanglewood place will have somewhere for us to stay for the night? Loyg: We'll see. [The group keeps on moving down the road. Screen fades to black. Screen fades back into Wonder, TK, Smoshery, Sceptile, and Cyan. They are seen hacking and killing multiple roamers in order to clear a path.] TK: Hah, c'mon you pricks! The least you could do is put up a fight! Wonder: Is he always like this?! Cyan: Pretty much! [They continue to butcher the roamers until they are all finally dealt with.] TK: Well, wasn't that fun? Wonder: Thanks for the help and all, but I need to keep going. Sceptile: Hey, we can come with you. Smoshery: Shit, the fact is life isn't life anymore without people. TK: They're right. You need us, and we need you. Wonder: … Cyan: Just give us a chance, we'll grow on you. Wonder: Alright…but don't slow me down. I need to know if my friend is still alive. [Wonder and the new group make their way down the road towards the forest Loyg and the others ran off to. Screen fades to black. Screen fades back into another familiar figure.] Trixter: I can't believe that mother fucking cock sucking cunt shot me! Eyebrows: I'm sure Dr. So6 will be able to patch you up once we get back. Trixter: I don't give a fucking monkey's left nut whether I get patched up or not! That cunt of an asshole is going to pay for what he fucking did! Truth: How are we gonna find him? Trixter: Oh, we'll find him. Once we're back at the camp, I'll gather some more men to come along and fuck this fucker up! [Soon enough, Trixter, Eyebrows, and Truth arrive at their community. They are met at the gates by a man.] Man 1: Oh shit! What happened to the rest of the crew? Trixter: Some fucker decided to not give up his home. Man 1: Fuck…good to see that you're all safe, though. Eyebrows: Yeah..did anything happen while we were gone, Shovel? Shovel: Not really, it's been pretty quiet her- Trixter: Alright, enough with the bullshit, let us the fuck in. Shovel: Oh..uh, of course, Trixter. [Shovel opens the gate, letting the three of them in.] Shovel: So..are you guys going to be staying for a while? Trixter: Fuck no, that prick who murdered our people is still out there. [Shovel notices Trixter's arm.] Shovel: Can you at least let the doc take look at you first? Trixter: *sigh* Fucking alright. [Shovel shuts the gate and walks off with Trixter, Eyebrows, and Truth. Screen fades to black. Screen fades back into Loyg and his group arriving at the town of Tanglewood, just before sunset. They briefly observe the area and find a few abandoned-looking houses.] Mind: Holy shit, there's houses..we can stay here tonight! Loyg: Let's not get our hopes up just yet. Scraw, Tkid, you two stay with Mind. Sierra, Tiger, and I will go scope it out. Scraw & Tkid: Alright. [Loyg, Sierra, and Tiger enter one of the houses and begin to search each room. Tiger looks around the kitchen and finds a bottle of whiskey on a shelf. He picks it up and pops off the lid.] Tiger: Heh, cheers. [He takes a sip and then sets the bottle down on the counter. Sierra walks in.] Sierra: You really think that's a smart thing to do? Tiger: Relax, we've been through enough shit for one day. Sierra: We don't just get to relax. Yes, we've been through shit, but the fact is we still are going through said shit. That herd, that herd of fucking roamers that almost caught up to us, could come back at any time. We are not safe. With or without walls, we are never safe. So go ahead, drink yourself away till you can't be fucked to deal with the world anymore, see where it gets you. And trust me, I won't be there to save you when shit hits the fan. People like you should consider just how lucky you are to still be alive. Tiger: … [Loyg enters the room.] Loyg: Everything okay in here? Tiger: Yeah, everything’s fine… Loyg: Well, it seems the house is indeed empty. I think it'll be fine to stay here for tonight at least. I'll go get the others. [Loyg exists the house, giving Scraw, Tkid, and Mind the all clear to come in.] Tiger: Look Sierra, I'm sorry. I hear what you’re saying, and I understand. It's just…I don't think I'm used to all this yet. Sierra: You're gonna have to be. Tiger: I know, I'm trying. [Screen fades to black. Screen fades back into Trixter's community. Her arm is seen bandaged and she is standing on a truck.] Trixter: Alright, listen here you loyal mother fuckers! There's this one prick from a place we tried to take over who shot me in the arm and murdered my crew, our men, and your friends. I think I heard one of them call him by the name “Wonder”. So, here's my proposition: we teach this lousy sack of shit that he can’t get away with killing us. We are the fucking Ravagers, and we won't be thwarted by this low-life son of a bitch scum. Who the fuck is with me?! Community: YEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!! Trixter: Well then, gear up. Let's go track this cunt down. 'Next Time On The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition' Tiger: LOYG!! Loyg: Oh shit… — TK: You known her since the start? Wonder: Yeah. — Trixter: I don't kindly take attitude from fucking anybody. 'Credits' Trivia *This episode marks the: **Last appearance of GG. **Last appearance of GIR. **Last appearance of Drak. **Last appearance of Sant. **Last appearance of Voice. **Last appearance of Matoro. **First appearance of TK. **First appearance of Smoshery. **First appearance of Sceptile. **First appearance of Cyan. **First mention of Dr. So6. **First appearance of Shovel. Fan art by Left 4 speed Category:Blog posts